Angels of Death
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: Rin's an Angel, or at least is supposed to be. When doing a job, she meets a "Demon," Len, who tells her she has everything wrong- that she's an 'Angel of Death,' and was tricked into serving a form of Hell. And from there... well, all hell breaks loose (no pun intended). RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllo people of the Vocaloid fandom! Thanks for, um, checking this out(?) Basically this is my story, which will most likely end up being a twoshot. I may make it longer, if I get, like, a billion people wanting it longer, but I doubt that I will. Aw. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine. Duh.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Angels of Death**

"Rin, you have an assignment," Neru said, calling me over. I walked over to the bulletin board, which is where she stood. I just looked at her- I don't talk much- waiting for her to go further into detail. "A young girl died today." I nodded, not surprised. We get everything; young girls, old me, and everything in between. "Apparently the demons want her, too. Reach there before them, and come guide her safety to Heaven.

I nodded my head, accepted the paper that continued all of the information about the assignment, and then slowly walked to the launching point, taking my sweet time. The doors opened, and wind ripped at me, making my hair flutter. We were thousands of miles above Earth, a distance that could easily kill any ordinary human.

I take pride in saying that I'm not an ordinary human.

Or that I'm not human at all.

I took a deep breath, and fell forward, arms outstretched, eyes closed.

My name is Rin Kagamine, and I'm supposed to be an angel, apparently. I say 'supposed to be' because I don't_ feel_ like I am. Yeah, I'm one of the best, and yeah, I'm apparently good at what I do, but I _don't_ like doing it.

I like chaos.

Not necessarily death or destruction. Just... chaos.

All the other angels aren't like this- they all are pure, never a single bad thought. Nor do any of them have blue eyes, like myself. They always follow orders, always sing songs only about a God that we have never actually meet. I just go along with it, never really talking my thoughts out loud, never really fitting in. It was a perfect utopia, yet I just couldn't fit in.

Instead of unfolding my wings, I allowed myself to plummet to the Earth.

* * *

"Yuki?" I asked a small girl with black hair, set into pigtails, and warm, brown eyes. Down on the floor lay her body, a bullet lodged in her head. I swallowed the gulp in my throat, and looked back at the dead girl's spirit. She nodded her head yes, her hands trembling in fear. "I'm here to take you to Heaven, Yuki," I said softly.

"Y-You?" She asked in disbelief, obviously not believing it. It's not like my appearance is a scary one, with my gold hair, and blue eyes, but I guess it's cause I wasn't warm and smiley, the way Neru or Meiko would be.

"Pardon me, girl, but I think _I'm_ going to be the one to have you move on," a voice behind me said. I whipped my head around to see a boy who looked like me. His golden hair was spiked up and in a ponytail, and a wore an expensive looking suit. The girl, Yuki, visibly relaxed when she saw him, despite the fact that he had a scythe, taller than the three of us, combine.

"He's lying to you," I said softly, not much enthusiasm in my voice. "He's going to take you to Hell." The boy gave me a funny look, but shook his head.

"I'm taking you nowhere. I'm just allowing you to move on," the boy said, the same look on his face.

"U-Uh..."

"I'll give you this piece of candy," he said, holding up a small toffee, wrapped in violet paper.

"I'll go with you then, Nii-san!" The girl said in excitement, grabbing the candy and stuffing it into her mouth. I winced, but didn't bother doing anything; what's the point?

"Great!" The boy said, taking his scythe, and then cutting Yuki in half. There was a look of shock on her face, for half a second, then a bright smile with the words, "I can see it!" And then she disappeared.

I looked awkwardly at the the boy, and unfolded my wings, ready to take off. "Wait a second," he said.

"What?" I asked, genuinely curious. I wonder if he would swipe _me_ in half- not that I would mind, or anything.

"Do I know you?"

"No. Good bye." I flew into the air, but he grabbed my leg, and forced me down back to the ground. "What-No-STOP!" He just dragged me down, ignoring my protests.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Please?"

I looked at him. Really, what did it matter, telling him my name? "It's Rin."

"Cool. Mine's Len." I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "So... this is a first for me."

"What?"

"Meeting an Angel of Death."

"A... A _what_?" I had never heard the other two words behind "Angel" in my title. Where did the "Of Death" part come from?

"Angel of Death, you know. Well, of course you would know, since you are one-"

"Me? How about _you_, leading people to Hell like that?" I was oddly flustered, which I don't understand.

"I don't lead people to Hell... that's you!" Len protested. I stared at him in confusion. "I lead people to whatever is next, whether it be Heaven or Hell or Reincarnation, Hade's Palace, or the Underworld, or whatever." I stared at Len, completely lost and utterly confused. This doesn't make any sense, not at all. All the older angels always claimed that we were the good guys, helping people out, while the people in the suits were bad, destroyers of all things peaceful and good.

I had been grown up taught that- told so many times that it should be automatic to think like that- but I don't.

I'm doubting myself, doubting what everyone else has always taught me.

"Anyways, what's up with your eyes? Only we have blue eyes, not the Angels. It's the first time I've meet someone like you before."

"I-I-"

"And, what's that on your left arm?" I looked down, to see nothing was there. I looked at him again, in confusion, but he stared furiously at my arm, so hard that I thought that it might catch on fire.

"What?" I finally asked.

He, however, extended his hand and mumbled something under is breath. I jumped back, but it was too late- a warm, fuzzy feeling overlapped me, the first time I have been warm in ages. When he pulled his hand away, there was a mark on my arm, one that I had never seen before.

It was a series of black rectangles, on inside of each other, but they were unconnected. A black feather went through them in a diagonal slash.

"W-What?" Len looked at me in disbelief, and black wings unfurled from his back, and he took off in an instant. He yelled something I couldn't exactly understand, and then was gone in a second.

* * *

"I'm home," I called to my huge, empty house. As expected, no one replied. My house is way too big for my taste, easily bigger than a villa. I would rather have something smaller, especially since I'm the only one living in it, but this was the smallest one I was allowed into. Sad really.

I went into my room on the second floor, and collapsed onto my bed, looking at the white wall. You were only ever allowed to wear white clothing, and all furniture and walls in your house must be white. Why? Because white is "pure," and thus we must devote ourselves to it. Very much like the God no one I know has actually meet. I love going down to Earth just see all the colors; the only colors seen up here is hair and eye color, really.

My cell phone rang, with Neru calling. Reluctantly, I answered, knowing that I would regret it. "Hello?" I asked, my voice full of dread, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Rin! We're sleeping over, okay?" I groaned, as I was correct.

"Neru, I just got home, and I don't want-"

"We'll be over in five minutes." I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands, not wanting to spend yet _another_ night listening to the insane talk of three girls who I really don't like. How stupid.

The doorbell rang, and I forced myself off of my wonderful bed to go and answer the door. Before I did so, however, I put on a long sleeve, to cover the mark Len had uncovered earlier today. Arg, I really, _really_ don't want to. I opened the door to see Neru, Gumi, and Meiko at my door, loud, cheerful, and happy. "RINNY! OH MY GOSH, IT'S RINNY!" Meiko screamed, pulling me into a hug. I let my arms hang loosely to the side, but Meiko didn't care. The three waltzed straight into my house.

"You're so humble, Rin, with such a small house." Their houses were bigger than the average school. "And, imagine that if we hadn't got furniture for you... you would have just slept on the floor, and left the house empty," Neru exclaimed, and the other girls laughed. I twisted my thumbs and sat down on the couch, Gumi and Neru following my lead. Meiko went into the kitchen and helped herself to the food, and grabbed snacks for everyone else.

While they talked about stupid things that I could really care less about, my thoughts slipped to meeting Len today. Angels of Death? Us? But, now that I think about it, I never see the people who we've 'rescued' to join us in Heaven. Wouldn't they turn into Angels themselves? But, what would the point be the point of us, Angels (of Death), anyways?

"Rin, are you listening?" Neru asked. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"We were talking about our days before, when we had our human attachments. Like, me, with my phone, or Meiko with her Sake. Did you have any?" I shook my head no. I don't exactly remember being human, either. Neru, Gumi, and Meiko all claimed that they remembered it perfectly, but when I ask for details, they never give me any.

"Hey," I said suddenly, much to everyone's surprise. "Are we... Have you heard of the Angels of Death?" I asked. Meiko and Neru exchanged a dark look while Gumi looked at me in surprise.

"Where did you hear this from, Rinny?" Neru asked, her voice light, her face tense.

"Um, just... well, there was this so called Demon today, and he said something like that. I didn't really hear much, but that's what he said," I replied.

"A Demon? Who?" Gumi asked, leaning forward. I stared at her- why did it matter?- but shook my head.

"I don't know," I replied, lying.

"Rin, are you sure?" Neru said slowly. "Tell us the name, please, if you know."

"I don't-"

"_Rin_," Meiko snapped. She and Neru leaned forward, while Gumi took a step back, looking uncertain. "Rin, who was it?" This just served to make me not want to tell them anymore; why would they want to know, other than to find Len out and do who-knows-what do him? More importantly, why am I protecting Len?

"Guys, stop," Gumi said, looking freaked out.

"Rin," Neru tried again.

I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye, unwavering. "How would I know who it is, Neru? You're making no sense. It's not like I stopped to chat," I said, rolling my eyes. Neru leaned back, looking satisfied, but Meiko looked behind pissed.

"You're not being good," she snapped. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me up, forcing me to walk. "Why are you protecting one of them?" She was leading me to our launch point. As we went, she took a brace from out of her bag, and clamped it onto my back, thus making it impossible to take my wings out.

We finally reached the launching point, and Meiko held me out, over thousands of miles over Earth. One fall, and I'm dead. "_Tell me_," she hissed. "Tell me, or I'll drop you."

"I'll like to see you try," I replied, smirking as I went, ignoring the raw fear inside of myself.

"TELL ME!"

"Make me."

"Meiko, stop!" Gumi said. Meiko took several haggard breaths, and then began dragging me to some other place. Eventually we made it to our prison. She flipped her hands to the guard, thus dismissing him, and then threw me into a cell. "Until you think about what you have done, and are ready to tell me, you will stay here. Clear?"

"Bitch," I snarled.

She looked like she was ready to slap me, but forced calm. "Oh, and no food or water." With that she spun on her heels and left. Neru followed her like a faithful puppy, but Gumi stayed behind.

"Don't worry," she said, surprisingly.

"I'm not." As an immortal, food and water, along with sleep, was just a comfort for me. I don't need to eat or sleep or drink water. I'll be fine, as long as they don't take my wings away, or am mortally wounded (the only way I can die).

And, I'll break out, as soon as possible.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"They got your girlfriend," Gumi said as she burst through the door of our little hideout.

"Pardon?" Miku asked. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a girlfriend," she said with a raised eyebrow. I smiled at her attempt for humor- it had been, after all, only a few months since her death- even though it wasn't that funny. Kaito laughed at her and she snuggled into him. He apparently was the only one she would warm up to, for reasons unknown. Women; way too complicated.

"Who's girlfriend?" Kiyoteru asked. "Lily is right here, which rules out me. So is Haku, so bye-bye to Akaito. Miku and Kaito are practically an item... You're girlfriend's missing, Gumi."

"I'm right here," Gumiya said. "And I'm not a _girl_. I'm her _boy_friend."

"Really? I was sure when I walked in on you changing once that you had breasts," Teto said, an eyebrow raised. Everyone snickered into their Chinese food, knowing the story well.

"Okay, so I did have fake ones on. It's not my fault that that guy was so persistent. The only way he would allow to me to let him move on was to go on a pretend date with me. It was _so _creepy; I had nightmares for weeks," Gumiya finished with a shiver.

"You had boobs. End of story," Lily said, making us all laugh.

"So, whose girlfriend?" Akaito asked while taking a bite of the food Haku was feeding him.

"Len's," Gumi said simply, causing everyone to choke on their food.

"_Mine_? I don't _have_ a girl," I replied.

"You have me," Miki offered, smiling her Creepy-Yet-Sweet Miki smile I had learnt to appreciate.

"Ahem," Piko faked cough.

"Oh, come on," Teto said. "We all know that you and Gumiya are girls, no need to cough and pretend like you and Miki are together."

"But-"

"Shut up," I said. I tilted my head to Gumi. "Explain." Gumi was our number one spy against the Angels of Death. She never told us how, but apparently if she acted a certain way, she could get all the information she wanted.

"Rin," she said breathlessly.

"Rin?" I asked.

"Rin," she confirmed.

"Why did they-?" I faltered, then remembered the confused expression on Rin's face when I began talking about the Angels of Death. "Did she ask anything?"

"You stupid, retarded, bastard of a child! Of course she asked something, after telling her what she really is," Gumi screamed while slapping my arm. "Then Meiko got pissed and asked her who told her about their true nature, and Rin covered for you-"

"She covered for me?" I asked. "Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Gumi screamed while throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Then Meiko took her to the launch point, and put a clamp so that she couldn't unfurl her wings, and held her out. Rin didn't budge- man, is she badass or what?- and Meiko grew annoyed and threw her in prison! And it's all your damn fault, Len!"

"_My_ fault? How is it _my_ fault? She should know her true nature, and it's pathetic if she doesn't," I screamed at Gumi, realizing that everyone was watching us in silence. Gumi's cheeks were red and blotchy, and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"You haven't been up there. None of you have, and therefore none of you could understand. It's insane; no color is allowed, you know? Because color may lead to individualism. You have to think a certain way, otherwise you get these looks. You have to be happy and bubbly, but at the same time force people to their doom-" she cut off and shivered. "It's terrible. Like, all the life is sucked straight out of you." Gumiya got up, pulled his jacket around her, and then held her in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth.

"It's really that bad?" I asked, not really believing it. Gumi always has had a bad habit of exaggerating things.

"Yes!" Gumi snapped. "It's_ that bad_. And, everyone is super happy, which makes it ten times worse, cause on the inside they're all worse than murders. Well, besides Rin, who's all mopey and depressed, and never really speaks, but everything about her is off in their eyes."

"What the hell is up with them," Kiyoteru mumbled, and there was a general murmur of response, ranging from "No idea," to "They're just fucked up."

"And, Rin isn't supposed to be an Angel of Death," Gumi said. I looked sharply at her, confused.

"What?" Teto asked.

"She's half one of us, half Angel," Gumi explained.

"So, she is supposed to be half of a maniac?" Luka asks. "Like, a split personality, and everything?"

"No. She's supposed to be one of us, fully. Her mother was one of the few spies, like me," Gumi explained. "Except, she was an Angel, working for our side. Which is impossibly rare, but still happens."

"So... she's a chance child?" Gakupo asks, and Gumi nodded her head.

"Okay... sorry for the panicking... It's just that I've watched over Rin for such a long time that I'm used to her being all right. Now she's being a little rebellious..."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I sighed as I stared at of the tiny window that allowed a single shaft of light through my small cell, thinking about how stupid this whole thing. It's been half a year, yet I've yet to find an opportunity to break out, sadly. Meiko's only visited me twice, both times demanding that I tell her who told me about us being the Angels of Death. I don't see why she's panicking so much, but I go along with it. Other than that, I've had no other contact.

I guess I'm okay. Yeah, my hair is matted and disgusting, and I must smell worse than a pig, and my dress is all torn up, but I'm fine. I don't get a bed, so I sleep on the floor. I don't get meals, so I distract myself by looking out the window and staring at the clouds, watching the other Angels of Death coming to and fro the launching point. I wanted a smaller place, well, I guess this is it.

"Knock, knock," a voice says, and I whip my head up to see who it is. There stands Gumi, and the boy I covered for, Len. Behind them stands a girl with pink hair, and light blue eyes, and another boy, this one with shaggy blue hair, and matching blue eyes.

Three others have blue eyes, like myself. I thought I was the only one, until I met Len, but now I think that there may be more.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them, my voice hoarse. Gumi takes out a water pouch from her belt, and tosses it to me, which I drink greedily. The girl with the pink hair goes on watch, it seems, while the man with the blue scarf awkwardly shifts from foot to foot, not sure if he should look at me or not. Gumi stares me boldly into the eye while Len stares at me in shock and guilt. I twiddle my thumbs in nervousness.

"Me? Oh, I'm going to help break you out. Len, Luka, Kaito and I all are." I raise an eyebrow, slightly shocked but not willing to show it.

"Damn, I think her Poker Face beats yours, Luka," Len said, but Luka just stares straight ahead. "Never mind."

"Do you have a plan, or anything, or did you just come here on whim?" I ask.

"On whim. Why do you guys have, like, no security?" Kaito asks, I shrug.

"They're stupid like that," I say with a shrug. We remain silent, and then I break it.

"Someone's coming," Luka says, and I can hear faint footsteps from down the hall. "Hide." They all scramble to adjacent hiding places, looking terrified. They shouldn't have come; their death will be on my hands.

Meiko walks down the stairs, two other Angels (of Death) walking besides her. I look at her with bored eyes, even though I feel fear on the inside. "If it isn't our little Blue Eyed Freak," Meiko taunts. Weird to think that we were 'friends' just a mere six months ago. "God, you stink."

"I wonder why," I say dully.

"Sarcasm appreciated. Now, you ready to tell me who told you about the so-called 'Angels of Death'?" Meiko asked. I stare her in the eye, not answering, just glaring. I take a deep breath. I need to get Meiko out of here as soon as possible, so everyone else can escape. "Stop it," she says after some time.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that," she says sharply.

"Like what?"

"Like _that_."

"This is just my natural face. I'm sorry if it offends you." I can hear someone breathing. If I can, surely Meiko or her two guards can as well.

"So are you going to tell me, or what?" Meiko asks. I shrug my shoulders, and she finally snaps. "UNLOCK THE CELL, _NOW!_" Meiko screams in fury. I back up against the wall, my face flushed. Meiko grabs me by the neck and pulls me up, effectively cutting off my air, thus making me choke. "Tell me," she says.

I gather enough saliva, and spit in her face with much difficulty.

She screams and then swats her hands out, slapping me in the face. I look at her with cold eyes as she begins beating me up. The world spins as bright colors erupt from my eyes. I want to slip into the folds of darkness, but I can't just now. Instead, I look into the darkness where the others are hiding, and use my finger to begin tapping Morse Code, something I know that Gumi knows. They all slip through the exit, behind the guards, distracted by the little show Meiko is putting on. Once their gone, I allow myself to finally slip unconscious.

* * *

I wake up to a spinning world, both terrifying and nauseating, all at the same time. I take a minute to puke all over my small bed- not much on myself, thank God- wondering what on Earth I could be puking, due to the fact that I haven't eaten anything in months. My stomach growls, and I'm about to slip back asleep when I realize that I'm not alone in the cell.

There lies Len in the darkest corner of my cell, his head tilted, his eyes closed.

* * *

**I have more written, but I'm going to end it there as a cliffy. This story is most likely going to be a two to three shot. **

**Um, please review. Please. I'll continue if one person reviews. If not... well, I guess I just won't finish this story. ONE PERSON! (at least). Um, yeah. Just review, please. They are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got reviews, so here is the next part! Sorry for the really long wait.**

**BTW, today was the day school started (for meh). It was... okay...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine. **

* * *

"Len," I hiss. His eyebrow twitches, but there is no other movement that he has heard me. "Len," I try again, and he jerks awake.

"Rin," he says, relief lapping his voice. "You're alright."

"Of course I am. Now, what the hell are you doing here?" I hiss in an urgent whisper. "What if Meiko came down, or something?"

"I would hear her, and hide. I'm very good at hiding, you know."

"Why are you in my cell?"

"Gumi stole the key and gave it to me. You've been out for a week." I stare at him. "I'm here to help you. You're in no condition to do so yourself." I'm about to protest when I realize that he is right. At this rate, even if an opportunity arises for me to escape, I would be too weak to grasp it.

I still hesitate, however, and say, "Are you sure? They would do something terrible to you." Len nods his head while pulling something out of a bag I didn't see. He has bread, cheese, and water in his hands. "I figured you might be a little hungry. Even if you don't need to eat, you still want to, don't you? And, you need to build your strength up."

I pounce on him and begin eating, ignoring all the manners I'm supposed to show, all the good qualities of a young Angel (of Death)-Girl. "We need to get out of here as fast as possible," Len says as I eat. I take a deep gulp of water. "I say we go tonight, if that's okay." I nod my head and a wave of dizziness hits me. I sway slightly, and then fall to the ground. Len gathers me in a way that I'm lying on his lap. "You don't have a bed, since you puked all over it, and I doubt that the guards would clean it, so you'll have to deal with me for now. We'll wait another night for you to rest. I have more food." I nod my head and allow myself to drift off.

* * *

"We need to go, now," Len says. I've been spending the day on my feet, getting used to having pressure on my feet. I nod my head grimly, and he re-unlocks the cell. We both slip through cell, and I'm happy to leave it, especially since it smells like gross, one day old throw up (which is disgusting, go figure).

We sprint out of the prison, going as quick as we can. I choose this time to go because it's near midnight, where a lot more people die, thus making the monster who created this place to send more Angels of Death out. And, I'm right; there are only a few Angels milling around, and they are easy enough to avoid.

My lungs burn as we sprint, Len grasping onto my hand. We just need to get to the launch point, and we're home free. Of course, it could never be that easy. "Wait," I say with a gasp, and Len slows his pace down.

"What? We need to go." I shake my head, and then point to the tallest building in this so called "Heaven."

"That building is crawling with actual guards, Len," I explain. We need to pass it to get to the launching point. Len mumbles a few colorful words.

"You couldn't tell me this sooner?" He whisper-yells.

"I forgot!" I protest. Len looks sympathetic, but nods his head. I take a deep breath and force myself to think, to figure out what we should do next.

"Ah, well. We'll just sneak into out-"

"No," I said simply.

"What?"

"No. I've spent my entire life, basically, helping these... these _things_. I need to know what happened to the souls of the humans that I had led here. And the only way to know would be to go into that building."

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe."

"Do you have a wish for death?"

"Yeah."

He gave me a cold look. "That isn't funny." I stared, wondering what goes Len's underwear riled up, so he sighed and gave me a long look. "There are two ways to become one of us."

"'Us'?"

"We don't have a name," Len explained. "We could never agree on one. Basically the people that led people into moving on."

"Right," I said, not sure where this was going.

"The first way is if both your parents were apart of this, and then had sexytime and then had had you. You are an exception in saying that you are half Angel, half one of us." I nodded my head. "The second way, and more common way, is that you commited suicide."

"Su-" I started, but then I suddenly saw a guard walking straight towards us. "Run!" I whisper-screamed. He grabbed my hand and we raced into the building. After racing down a long hallway, a flight of stairs up, and through a random window, we found ourselves hiding behind a desk, both panting hard.

"Meiko, why haven't you got her to crack yet?" A female voice asks. It holds the a slight giggle in it... I think. I'm not sure how to explain, really.

"Because... I can't figure out why this is such a big deal. Why does it matter if Rin knows about who we actually are? Why do we need to name?"

"So that we can kill him. He's spreading too much info, whoever he is." I feel Len shiver next to me. She sighs softly. "Rin was a good angel, too. One of our finest. We'll have to kill her, too." I take a deep breath.

How can you kill an angel, exactly?

Simple. Mortally wound them, or remove their wings, which is basically the same thing.

"Are you hungry?" Meiko asks. "I have a soul, right here."

"Of course I am," the female answers, and I peer from the side of the desk to see what's going on.

There stands a little girl, barely over Meiko's waist. She's wearing a music, loli style dress, equipped with a hat and gloves that reach up about three forth of her arm, a teddy bear in one hand. A cold smile plays on her lips as she takes something from Meiko- something my eyes can't make out properly. It's somehow blurry... yet I can see if very clearly (that didn't make sense. Oops). It's small, and every couple of seconds it flutters.

She opens her mouth and drops it in.

Just as she does, I hear a scream, one of despair and desperate longing... One filled with anger, sadness, and every possible human emotion.

Oh. My. Gosh.

This is what I've been leading people into? My so-called heaven, only to feel their greatest regrets, all their sorrow, anger, everything, right before getting _eaten_? After being promised to go to "Heaven"?

What's wrong with me? What have I done?

The scream escalates, and my head suddenly feels like it's going to explode.

My hands find it's way to my temple, and I try not to let out a small scream. It's like a migraine, but a billion times worse. I try to look at Len, to see how he's holding up, but he looks perfectly fine, his eyes trained onto the scene unfolding in front of us. Through blurred tears, my face finds Meiko. She's also wincing in pain, but it seems like she can't feel it; not the way I can. Perhaps she's somehow gotten used to it? I don't care. All I want right now is for this pain to go away.

My eyes meet hers, and she stares at me before dropping her gaze down to the floor.

I stare at her, totally confused, before the pain becomes overwhelming and I suddenly pass out.

* * *

I'm laying on something warm and soft... a warm pressure in my hand...

Where the hell am I?

I gasp and sit upright, but something gently pushes me back. I turn to the left to see Len smiling at me, a goofy, little-boy kind of smile.

I turn to my right and see a whole bunch of creepy people smiling their creepy smiles at me.

I widen my eyes slowly, and pull my head away, but they're a little bit... oblivious.

"So, you're Len's girlfriend?" A girl who looks kind of like the prettier, more graceful version of myself. Long, blonde hair, full, blue eyes, graceful smile... the whole package, all in all.

"Way to be subtle," a guy says with a snort, this one with green hair and red goggles. He looks like Gumi.

"Shut up. So, is it true?" The Prettier-Me asks.

"No way in hell," another girl says. She has insanely awesome hair—hot pink drills. "Do you see how cute she is? So innocent... it's sexy." I shiver a little.

"Yes... can I eat her, Piko?" Another girl (so many!) with flaming red hair asks a pretty boy with greenish-bluish eyes.

"No. Eating people isn't something proper," he responds, nodding his head several times.

Eating people.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh.

I look at him with wide eyes before puking all over Len's shoes.

"Urg... sick! You're gross talk made her puke!" The boy, Piko says. I hear him, but I'm not really registering everything.

I have lead thousands and thousands of souls with fake promises of some happy, carefree land when in truth they are going to be fucking _eaten._

I've lead little children to their eternal doom.

I've allowed women to be stripped of any chance of making it into the next life.

I've convinced man and it's kind to believe me only to be devoured.

"Was _so_ not my fault," the girl with drills says. "It was your ugly face, Piko."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My face is sexy."

"Indeed!" The redhead agrees.

"No. Kiyoteru is sexy. Ted is sexy. Gakupo, Len, Kaito, they're all sexy. You're a shota."

"Len's a shota!"

"A hot, sexy one. You're a sad—"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Len screams, pointing at the door.

"Pushy."

"It's okay, Teto. Understand; he wants to have sex with his girlfriend."

"Can I watch, Piko?"

"No you cannot; it's like eating a person. Improper."

"Damn."

"Jealo—" The door slamming cuts off the rest of that person's word.

"I'm sorry about them," Len says. "They're... insane."

"Yeah, it's..." I start, but never finish. I go back to thinking about what I saw, the little girl, the soul that she ate, the screams of terror and madness.

Hundreds of thousands of people have been lead to that same doom.

I bury my head into my knees and try to swallow down another round of puke (I must be puking up my internal organs. I haven't eaten in such a long time).

"Rin?" Len asks, but I shake my head as I gently begin rocking back and forth, thinking about various people.

That old lady, who smiled kindly at me and thanked me after I helped her to "Heaven."

The one little boy who was so polite... he bowed, smiled at me, and allowed himself to be eaten.

The man with two children that he had asked for me to come and get for him after their deaths.

On and on and on.

"Rin?" Len asks again as the tears begin falling down. I quickly wipe them away, and refuse to allow anymore out even though I'm shaking. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't know," Len tries to say. I shake my head.

"I knew. I always knew in my heart, somewhere deep inside, that something was wrong. I didn't know _what_, but I knew it was something. I didn't try to investigate because I was afraid. Afraid of who I am, of what I've done. I could have stopped months ago, years, even, but I didn't. I'm such a coward." Tears don't come out, but my voice shakes as I speak, cracking at the most random of moments.

I feel a hand wrap itself around my shoulder, but I swipe it off. I don't want comfort right now, none at all. I allowed this to happen, I shouldn't allow myself to forgive myself so quickly. I shouldn't allow someone to comfort me.

"Could you leave, please?" I ask.

"...If you'll be okay..."

"I'll be fine," I snap. "Just leave me alone already."

"I'll send someone in to clean up your... um, mess. Then I'll tell everyone to leave you alone," Len says before getting up, wrapping his jacket around me, and then walking to the door. He stops at the door, one hand on the frame. "I... I don't think this is your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself. Those people... I don't think that they would blame you. Well, sure, some will, but those are the insane ones. They would have wanted to make it up by helping us stop the Angels." With that he leaves.

* * *

"Oh! Hime! You're here!" A man long, curly hair says. I had just walked into the main room, after my long hours of guilt and self-loathing. Whoop.

The main room was exactly like how I pictured the Room of Requirement from the 7th Harry Potter Book: hammocks everyone, people sitting on the floor, some smell that probably meant that something rotten was around... basically, chaos.

"'Hime'?" I ask.

"Len was so protective of you... he sat outside your room all night," another person replies. Deep ride eyes, a sake bottle in one hand, and silver hair. "We decided to call you Len's Princess, see, Hime?" I quickly locate Len, who blushes into his ramen. "Now, introductions."

"Teto!"

"Miki! Let's eat each other!"

"Name's Lily. Lily, that is."

"Ted. Pleasure's mine, Hime."

"Hime, it gives me a great pleasure to introduce myself. My name is Arthur Charles George-Man-Person the 400th."

"He's lying, Rin." First person to say my name. I quickly find a girl with teal hair sitting a little to the side. "His name is Gakupo, The Idiot."

"Miku!"

"And that's my name," the teal haired girl says with a small grin.

"Kaito, Hime."

On and on it goes around the room. I doubt I'll be able to remember half the names- I'm not good with names- but I smile and nod at each one, trying to match names with faces.

"Welcome to... Us!" One- Gumiya, I believe- says.

"We are very fascinating. And have no name. And have voted you into our little group, Hime," Teto says with a wide grin.

"What?" I ask, my voice flat.

"We can just spray paint your wings black, or something, don't worry," Kaito answers. "Don't worry, it'll totally work."

"Not," Miku says through a cough, earning a small, friendly hair-ruffle from Kaito and a laugh from everyone else. Except myself, of course. I just kind of stood there awkwardly, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Well... this is fun," Haku said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah," I replied. "I think I'll be leaving now. That's all I really had to say."

"Leaving?" Kiyoteru asked. "Where would you be going." I shrugged a response.

"I don't know... It won't take long for Meiko and that... that _thing_ to find me," I said with another small shrug. "Then whatever happens to me... happens." There was a series of protests but I shook my head. "Listen, I'm grateful for you guys trying to accept me into... whatever your little club is, or whatever- really, I do- but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to honestly decline."

Truthfully, I planned on sneaking back to the base and getting rid of anything that seemed important until they caught up to me. After that? Then I guess I'll join the thousands of souls that I led to corrupt doom, and hope that they forgive me somehow.

I feel like I'm going to be apart of a Philosopher's Stone, or something.

"Thank you for keeping me and nursing me back to health," I said with a low bow. "And for breaking me out of there. You too, Len. I'll be taking my leave now," I said, and then getting up from my bow. "Sayonara." I then turned around, heading towards some sort of exit I had thought that I had seen earlier.

Only to have a pair of hands wrap around my mouth and pull me back.

"Mm!" I said in protest, looking up to see it was the girl with the awesome hair: Teto.

"I think you misunderstood something," Luka said, walking to Teto's side and resting her elbow on Teto's shoulder.

"When we said that we had voted you in—" Kiyoteru started.

"—We weren't giving you a choice," finished Lily.

"You're stuck to be with us for the rest of eternity," Gakupo continued.

"Now and forever. I hope you don't mind leeks," Miku said.

"Or ice cream."

"You better as hell love French Bread."

"We can be drinking buddies."

"Basically what we're trying to say—" Akaito and Gumiya said in unison.

"Is that we want you here with us," Len finished. He extended his hand out to me as Teto let go of me. "So, even if it means drugging and kidnapping you, you're stuck. So why not just join us on our free will."

I looked around this mess of color—this insane group with actual personalities—dislikes, likes, favourites, annoyances, preferences, everything—and saw the complete opposite.

"Okay, she's taking too long," Teto said and she then pushed me. I stumbled and grabbed onto the first thing I could find: Len's hand. Of course.

"AND THE CLICHE FINISHS! CONGRATULATIONS, RIN! I'M SO GLAD WE DIDN'T HAVE TO RESORT TO DIRTY METHODS!" Gumiya screamed and everyone let out a cheer.

Even me.

"Just warning you," I said. "I will not finish _any _sentences. I am not the cliché kind of gal."

"What? I love it when we do that," Kaito says. "We practice and practice for such a long time."

"You practice that?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah we have a whole system. You see, if Kaito says something first, then Gakupo will finish. However, if Kaito says something second, Miku will finish. Kaito will only finish Miku's sentences. Akaito will finish Kiyoteru's sentence if—"

"She gets it," a voice behind me said, and I froze.

"Welcome to the group, Rin," Gumi says, and I turn to look out her. Sure, she helped me escape, but I've known her for years.

"Gumi," I say, not sure what exactly to say. "Hi." It comes out pained and stressed, like it hurts to say those words because I have something caught in my throat.

"Rin."

"Gumi." What am I supposed to say?

"Rin."

"Gumi."

"Rin."

"Okay, stop it. Just begin singing the song 'Chemical Emotion' together or something," Lily said while blowing a puff of hair from in front of her face.

"I'm so very confused."

"Get used to it," Len said while smiling at me. I stared at him for a long moment. "What?" Len asked.

I looked him in the eye, carefully masking my emotions, making sure that a blush wouldn't suddenly appear on my face somehow.

"Nothing. Your face is just ugly."

Let's pretend it's opposite day for a couple of seconds. Not that anyone needs to know.

"WHAT?!" Len screamed before quickly producing a mirror out of nowhere and making poses in it. "Are you kidding? I'm _sexy. _Most of the girls reading this right now will have to agree that I am the sexiest out of all the guys."

"Relax, Len," Gakupo said. "We just have another Tsundere in the house. I would know, because I have my lovely Lu-ka." He said her voice in a song-singy voice.

"Baka!" Luka said, turning away so that she couldn't look him in the face.

"Is that true, Rin?" Len asked, leaning in closer to my face. "Are you a Tsundere?"

"BAKA!" I screamed, turning my face away so that he couldn't see it.

Shit.

"I believe that we have our answer," Kaito said with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

The next couple of months passed into a long blur. Most of the time I would tag along onto Len's jobs, apparently in 'training.' In the packet Len made me for the job (yes, an actual packet, with paper and everything, explaining just about everything), he gave me an example of how the jobs for the next couple of months would go:

Scene:

Len: (inserts name of the now deceased), I'm sorry to say this, but you are now dead.

Dead-Person: Aw. Sucks. Really?

Len: See? Your body is right there (points at body).

Dead-Person: I do see!

Len: Fantabulous. Rin, that's a word, right?

Me: (says nothing and continues to lean against the wall, looking badass).

Dead-Person: Oh, she's a keeper. Badass, cute, and looking like she would be able to kill a man in a second!

Len: I know, right? Anyways, I'm here to make you move on, so...

Dead-Person: Since you're such a kind, amazing, hot, and sexy (coughcoughRIN!coughcough), then I'll allow you to do just that and not wait for some other creature to come and devour my soul!

Len: Great! (both pose for camera, wide smiles, thumbs or peace-signs up).

As you can probably tell, that's not how it goes. At all. The dead person will always, always say "There must be a mistake! I'm too (insert one: young, pretty, amazing, cool, stoned, intoxicated, sexy, etc) to die!" And it takes forever for Len's "charms" to finally work.

Not fun.

The only accurate part of that script is that I just stand there and look badass, occasionally talking to the people who've died themselves.

After two months of this (torture), I was apparently ready to move on a soul by myself, meaning no Len.

In those two months, I've changed. I'm still reserved, and all, but I'm not so 'Stiff-Rin' like. I suppose that I have to thank everyone in the Whatever-I'm-Now-In, but I think I should really thank Len most of all.

So I do.

I tiptoe around the various sleep bodies on the floor and Hancocks. Girls get Hancocks, minus Miku, who chooses to sleep on the floor, with Kaito, and Teto, who falls off too often—the brain damage is apparently the reason why she's so... Teto-ish (no other way to describe her insanity). Boys sleep on the floor, although there is one Hancock for Gakupo (because Luka always ends up getting nightmares, and it's easier for her to get to him if he's asleep right next to her), and Ted shares with Teto.

It's weird... in two short months that I've known everyone, they're more of a family to me than anyone ever has been Up There (well, I guess that does make sense).

What I also find weird is how they're all... dead. I suppose I am, too, but I don't feel like it. We all still work to help pay the bills (Miku's a famous singer, Kaito her manager, Teto and Ted run a bakery, Luka runs a coffee shop, and so on), we all still eat and sleep. Yet they all committed suicide—some reasons known to me, the others I will have to wait, perhaps.

It amazes me how such people can overcome what traumas that have occurred in their life.

Anyways, way, way, _way _off topic. Back to where I was.

I covered Len's mouth with my hand—the only way I know I can wake him up without waking anyone else up. His eyes open immediately, and he stares at me in confusion. I raise a finger to my lips and beckon him to join me outside. He does, and we both escape into the cold.

"Here," Len says, giving me his jacket. I shake my head, but he insists, "I brought it out for you. Otherwise I would be wearing it." So I slip it on. "What's going on?" Len asks.

"Nothing... Just thanks, I suppose. I feel like out of everyone here, you were the one who helped me out of the darkness the most," I say, staring straight into his eyes. I don't blush or cry or look away from his eyes; it's simple information, nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Well, technically, we are the darkness," Len says, gesturing towards his back, which I assume means that he's talking about his and everyone else's black wings. "But, I understand what you mean, and there is nothing to thank me about. We should head back inside."

"I think I'll stay outside for a little bit," I reply. "I want to think a little." He nods his head, but doesn't move.

"Listen, Rin," he starts.

"Yeah?" That sounds way too much like a con-... never mind.

Len hesitates for another moment, and then says, "Nothing. Keep warm?"

"Su—" I start, but am cut off when Len suddenly swoops in and kisses me.

On the lips.

A billion emotions erupt in me—happiness, confusion (what is this intense heat?), joy—but he suddenly pulls away. Both of us are bright red.

"C-Co... C-Come inside soon," Len says before walking into the underground building again.

What just happened?

Len kissed me, oh my god, _Len kissed me!_

I slap my hands to my face, trying to get the insane smile off of it, or the heat to go back down. It doesn't work.

...10 minutes (Len kissed me!)...

...15 minutes (Len kissed ME!)...

...30 minutes (LEN KISSED ME!)...

Until I finally feel sane enough to go inside and not grin like a crazy idiot. I turn around, when something covers my mouth and pulls me back, much like what Teto had done all those days back.

"Boo," a sugary-sweet, lolicon-voice says into my ear.

* * *

**Guess who that was? (*smirks*)**

**Anyways, that was one hell of a chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait... **

**REVIEWS! Please, all and any thoughts on this chapter, good or bad, are much appreciated. Please.**


End file.
